


Thank You for the Music

by sylviadraft



Series: It Takes a Village [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, return of dad obi-wan, tatooine is space austria now idc, use of rodger and hammerstein songs for fluff purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/pseuds/sylviadraft
Summary: “Can you sing?” Obi-Wan startled awake, Anakin was looking at him from the next bed.“What was that?” Obi-Wan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.“Nothing. Nevermind.” Anakin looked embarrassed and he moved to turn back around.OR: Obi-Wan learns a lullaby
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: It Takes a Village [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897480
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Thank You for the Music

“Can you sing?” Obi-Wan startled awake, Anakin was looking at him from the next bed.

“What was that?” Obi-Wan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Anakin never fell asleep in this room, but most nights he ended up there. Obi-Wan was very insistent that his padawan have his own space, even if he rarely used the room. The first night Anakin’s nightmares drove him into Obi-Wan’s room, he had offered to share his bed, but the boy flinched away from the contact. Obi-Wan had called in some favors to have a second, albeit smaller, bed placed in his room for Anakin. 

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Anakin looked embarrassed and he moved to turn back around. 

“Anakin, it’s alright. I just didn’t hear you the first time. I’d like to know your thoughts, if you feel comfortable sharing them.” 

The boy was silent for a moment, but Obi-Wan didn’t move to push him. 

“I just uh...asked if you could sing.” His voice was small. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“I haven’t had an opportunity to sing in a few years, but I do enjoy music. Why do you ask?”

“My mother used to sing to me, when I would have trouble falling asleep...I thought maybe...maybe it would help with the nightmares.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I don’t know any Tatooine lullabies unfortunately. Maybe you could teach me.”

Anakin looked up, almost startled. “Me? Teach you?”

Obi-Wan had to mask his amusement, afraid that Anakin would take his smile as a rebuke instead of the sign of happiness it was. 

“Of course, we are a team now Anakin.”

Now it was Anakin’s turn to smile, his eyes bright with joy. However the happiness faded as quickly as it had come. 

“I don’t know how to teach you though, I don’t know anything about music.”

“Oh that’s alright, it doesn’t need to be perfect. As long as it helps you feel better that’s all that matters.” Not for the first time Obi-Wan wished he could reach out and hug the boy, but Anakin seemed uncomfortable with any sort of physical contact. He still needed to earn Anakin’s trust, like Qui-Gon had...perhaps this would be the first step. 

“Do you want to teach me now?” Anakin stared at Obi-Wan for a moment, before climbing out of his bed and into Obi-Wan’s. 

“My...my favorite one is about the flowers that grow on the moisture farms, I think they are only on Tatooine.” Anakin’s voice was soft in a way Obi-Wan had never heard when the boy talked about Tatooine before. “My mother loved the flowers.” 

“Teach me that one then, it sounds like a lovely song Anakin.”

_”Edelweiss...edelweiss, every morning you greet me...small and white, clean and bright...you look happy to see me.”_ His voice was shaky at first, but the memory seemed to take over and Anakin became more confident. On the second verse Obi-Wan understood enough to sing along. 

_”Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever.”_

It wasn’t until the third time through that Obi-Wan realized Anakin had fallen asleep, slumped against him. Obi-Wan smiled and moved slowly so as to not wake his padawan. It felt like a new beginning. 

_”Edelweiss....edelweiss...bless my home forever...”_

**Author's Note:**

> the song featured was "Edelweiss" from Sound of Music
> 
> just a short little drabble today, thank you for reading! as always, let me know if there's a request you have for this verse and I'll do my best to fulfill it!


End file.
